Song: "Macklemore: And We Danced"
thumb|right|335 px|MACKLEMORE X RYAN LEWIS: AND WE DANCED (OFFICIAL VIDEO) And We Danced ist ein Song von Macklemore. Weblinks *'Wikia-Netzwerk': **Lyrics Wiki: ***Macklemore:And We Danced ***Macklemore *'YouTube:' **MACKLEMORE X RYAN LEWIS - AND WE DANCED (OFFICIAL VIDEO): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vhf5cuXiLTA Lyrics And we danced, and we cried and we laughed and had a really really really good time Take my hand, let's have a blast And remember this moment for the rest of our lives Our lives, (our lives), our lives, (our lives) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Tonight, (tonight), tonight, (tonight), tonight 'Cause tonight's the night Am I right? Dance! Feels like night for a party My nature so naughty There's a knock on the door, it's the neighbors Quit cock blocking We're having a ho-down, you hoe's down? Don't let me pull my hose out 'Cause it's big, long, pink, strong And known to last all night long Grab my hand, play this song DJ save my life, come on Leave your fear, back off the wall Free of beat and pussy pop If you don't have a pussy Pop a cock into a booty To a booty And we danced, and we cried And we laughed and had a really really really good time Take my hand, let's have a blast And remember this moment for the rest of our lives I am not, I am not going to stand on the wall I will dance, I will dance, I will break that ass off And I see you in the corner, corner looking so small Doing the robot like if I die tonight at least I went hard I will not, I will not give a damn who watches me I will live, I will live liberate the fox in me I will be the discoball, freak and give my all To whatever girl's booty I'm freaking on I'm not skeeting nah, it's just freaking hot Alright I skeeted I will not be a mannequin The ego banish it The roof's on fire Let's burn down the Vatican I will moon walk to Pluto in honor of Michael Jackson In heaven he'll be saying that man is tight at dancing RIP to the king, Michael Jackson, we learned it all from you Dedicate this to the dance floor Party up the sorrow 'til tomorrow morning happens We pledge allegiance to the DJ put your hands up And we danced, and we cried And we laughed and had a really, really, really good time Take my hand, let's have a blast And remember this moment for the rest of our lives You see me looking at you from that bar right over there But your friends are huddled up and they are hating on a player I just want to dance with you, get on the back of you Tip tap the boots, extract the truth Da-Dance with you, get on the back of you Da-Dance dance dance Awesome Oh-ee, oh-ee, oh Oh-ee, oh-ee, oh Hey-oh, hey-oh Hey-oh, hey-oh Uh-ah-ba-bo Uh-ah-ba-bo Zib-oh-da-we-bab-ba-dap-bop-bop Zib-oh-da-we-bab-ba-dap-bop-bop Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Get on it! I just wanna dance with you, I just wanna dance with you, c'mon Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Get on it! I just wanna dance with you, I just wanna dance with you And we danced, and we cried and we laughed and had a really really really good time Take my hand, let's have a blast And remember this moment for the rest of our lives Videos thumb|right|400 px|Lyrics Autorenverzeichnis *'Ersteller & Bearbeiter: Suriyaa iSC ' Kategorie:Songs